The Girl Who Lived: A Potterhead
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Ever wondered what you would do if you were in Harry's shoes. Will a Potterhead gets to find out! Join her in her journey to help the wizarding world, make some friends and finding out who she really is.
1. This is A Dream, Isn't It?

A girl, the age of 21, wiped away the tears as the credits to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II started to play. The movie always made her cry, the book as well. The Harry Potter books have been big part of her life. She pushed the brown hair out of her eyes and yawned. She looked at the clock it was official midnight. She was glad she didn't have work the next day.

She turned off her tv after talking the DVD back in the case and putting it away. She was glad that she changed her into her pj's before starting the marathon. She was dressed in her black shorts, and Ravenclaw t-shirt. She headed to her room, moving the Harry Potter books from her bed.

She yawned and took off her glasses, happy that she changed into pj's before hand and pull the covers over herself.

The last thought she had was wishing that the Harry Potter books were real...

"Matilda, wake up" said a voice, that made her awake with start. Matilda found herself in small room, with desk, a chair, dresser and bookcase. It wasn't her room, it looked small. Wait what did everything seem a little bit bigger?

Matilda got out of her bed and looked at her hands..she was smaller. She ran up to the mirror that was above her dresser. Instead of seeing her 21 year old self..she saw her 11 year old self. With Brown short hair, blues eyes,and lighting scar on her forehead. Wait Lighting Scar, She touched it to wince...she had lighting scar on her forehead? It was real...it must be a dream she thought.

She got dress anyways, not really knowing where she was, she poked her head out the door to see bunch of rooms. It reminded her of orphanage. A Girl with short blonde hair and hazel eyes ran up to her.

"Matilda, come on" said the girl taking Matilda arm to set of stairs going down. They went down the stairs where they found some kids, adults at table that had a birthday cake that said "Happy Birthday Matilda" it said. The number 11 was a candle on cake.

After blowing out the candles and some singing, everyone had a cake. There was a lot of Happy Birthdays from the other kids. Matilda just went with it nodding and smiling but felt weird. Later all the childern went out side.

Matilda was playing tag with some of the kids when Mrs. Summers called her name. Mrs. Summers, was the head of orphanage that Matilda learned was called St. Johns. Mrs. Summers was basically a grandmother to all the children. She was pretty nice, including the helpers. Sarah, Jack and Emma, who came and went int he orphanage.

But Matilda had questions, like what about her parents, who she last check were alive and well. That sound left her mind as she saw Mrs. Summers standing next to a tall lady with Red hair, and green eyes. She looked Lily Potter from Harry Potter... she was dress in clothes like her and had a wand in her hand. This was one strange dream thought Matilda.

"Matilda this is Lily Potter, shes here to talk to you about a school" said Mrs. Summers.

Mrs. Summers left leaving Matilda with Lily Potter.

"Matilda, have you ever did something strange that you can't explain, like maybe something floating or someones hair Turing color" asked Mrs. Potter. A flash of memory came to me one that I never saw before. It showed a group of kids at zoo. The kids hair turned different colors.

I nodded, kind of freaking out on the inside.

"Matilda, you're a witch" said Mrs. Potter.

I thought for moment unsure what to say. One of them why Mrs. Potter was here. Second on how as she alive if this wasn't a dream. The third being why am I 11. The last one...does what mean I'm the girl who lived. I decided to copy Harry from the books at least.

"I'm a what" I asked, lucky still in shock from today.

Mrs. Potter smiled at me "A Witch, your parents, were witch and wizard..Magic is real"

I looked thoughtful for moment. So I was just like Harry in way? I remembered all the books by heart...so I knew what would happen if I was really in the Harry Potter books but took Harry's place. I was sad that my parents were dead..so I still played Harry Potter card.

"You Knew my parents" I asked in small voice. Mrs. Potter nodded, giving me another smile.

"Your mother Anna was actually one of my best friends, we grew up right next to each other, and your father Zander was my husband best friend" Mrs. Potter said showing me a picture of my parents. Expect the picture was moving, my parents My mom with her brown hair in blue eyes in Ravenclaw Uniform, holding hands with my dad, in Gryffindor uniform with black hair and grey eyes. The photo was taken by the Whomping Willow but at a safe distance. Both of them were so happy, it kind of made me sad.

"You can keep the picture of you want" said Mrs. Potter who must of notice my face. I felt tears going down my face but push them away.

"Do I get to go to the school they went too" I asked even through I knew the answer. Oh My Rowling I get to go to Hogwarts! Yeap this could be a dream..a very long one...when was I going to wake up?

Mrs. Potter handed me a letter, address to me. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. Oh My Rowling, it was actually a Hogwarts Letter. I always wanted one to show up but this was crazy. This had to be a dream... I hope the envelope, to find two letters. I looked at the first one first:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Collins**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

I started at the letter in shock, it was real, I wasn't dreaming and I had Hogwarts Letter.

"Await Owl" I asked again like Harry, wow I was getting really good at this.

"I will send a letter, I know its a lot for you to handle..this weekend, I'm getting my son Harrys, stuff for his first year at Hogwarts, you can come with us if you want" she asked carefully. I nodded trying to process this, Mrs. Summers sent her out.

"So your going to Hogwarts than" asked Mrs. Summers. I started at her in shock.

She smiled sweetly at me " I know, I'm squib I was wondering when you get the letter" she added with another smile. I went up to my room in shock and had to pinch myself to see if this was all real. Yeap this was real alright. I was 11 years old, and going to Hogwarts. I was the girl who lived.. Merlins Pants.


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Sense, Mrs. Potter left the orphanage, I been trying to figure things out. I took notebook that I found and started to write everything I could remember from the books, spells, anything that would happen, than kept it with me, just in case. I realized that I was stuck here in way, never going to go home and it wasn't a dream so might as well make the best of it. Also hopefully saved some lives.

Also memories, names of this life (wow that sounds weird), came to me, like names of the kids and memories of this place. It was all little weird to me still, I mean I thought this was a dream but it wasn't and now I was here.

I was waiting in my room, grinning at my Hogwarts letter. A real Hogwarts letter, how am I not freaking out right now. I remember when I firsts read Harry Potter books, I was 11 years old. And I would wait for my Hogwarts letter but now its actually real...and better yet I was going to Hogwarts!

But there was questions, mostly about my parents which I hope to get. Of course I knew my parents but I was 21...they might be different here. but than it hit me I was horcux, like it or not I was going to have to die to save the Wizarding World, and Muggles. That was a lot for anyone to handle. At least I remembered the spells and stuff, so maybe I can destroy of the Ravenclaw Horcux. The spell in Death Hallows, that Goyle or was it Crabbe used... "Fiendfyre".

That thought soon left my mind as there was a knock the door. Mrs. Summers was there with smile on her face.

"The Potters are here" she said with smile. I nodded and hide my stuff on the mattress, so nobody could find it. I walked down the stairs kind of nervous. I was going to meet to meet Harry Potter! How cool was that? He wasn't the boy who lived of course now but still Harry.

I turn the corner to see Mrs. Potter, a boy little taller than me with black untidy hair with green piercing eyes, next to him was a tall man with black untidy hair and glasses like the boy and next to him was man with black long hair and grey eyes. Before me was, Harry Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black. It was really hard not to freak out.

They look just like they did in the movies, in way..expect Harry's hair was really messy unlike Daniels. Sirius was healthy than Prisoner of Azakban, so that was different. I felt nervous of course. You read about these characters in books only to find out they are real?

"Matilda" said Mrs. Potter happily when she saw me. I walked towards the group. Mrs. Potter introduce me to Harry, Sirius and James.

"You have your mothers eyes" muttered Sirius.

"But my fathers hair I have picture" I added when Sirius looked at me confused. We walked to the Leaky Cauldron. I was so excited, practically bouncing with every step.

"Someones excited" laughed James Potter. I grinned, Harry was just excited as I was.

We finally got to the Leaky Cauldron and muggles didn't even notice. We walked in to be surrounded witches and wizards. It was quite when we walked in everyone waved and smiled at us.

"Getting ready for Hogwarts" asked the Bartender. He didn't see me, his name was Tom wasn't it or something? I peered throw the group to see Tom looking at us. He stop when he saw me, eyes drawn to the scar on my forehead.

My eyes go wide as I hide behind Mrs. Potter.

Tom shook his head, as if not seeing me, which I was thankful..I didn't want everyone to freak out like in the book. Tom let us through and Sirius took his wand and tap the books just like Hagrid did in the movies.

"Matilda, Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Mr. Potter with Grin. I gasped, it was just like in the movies, it was just amazing.

"Its real, really real" I muttered with wide eyed expression on my face.

"Of course its real, you think it was in your head the whole time" grinned Harry. I stick my tongue out at him. I know it was childish but hey I was 11, so don't judge me!

Harry was right in the book, you really did need a hundred eyes just to take everything in. I had to clean my glasses to make sure I was seeing everything right.

I grinned as I saw Mrs. Weasley outside the Apothecary shop shaking her head as we passed "Dragon Liver, sixteen sickles an ounce they're mad"

"That is mad" muttered Mrs. Potter also shaking her head.

There was a hooting noise as we pasted Eeylops Owl Emprium. I grinned as I saw Hedwig there. We pasted another shop that helded Qudditch supplies, which Harry wanted to look at but Mrs. Potter wanted to get money first.

"Harry you know you can't have brooms till 2nd year at Hogwarts" said his mother, with sigh. I'm guess Harry still took after his father for his love of Qudditch, because Harry sighed but I heard Mr. Potter whispering that he would get a broom for him later.

We reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

We walked up the stairs to another set of doors, and plaque next to it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Breaking into Gringotts, you would have to be mental" muttered Harry as we walked. I tried to not laugh as I remember the last book but than but than remembered that I was going to have to do that. Maybe there was easier way.. Maybe I could stop this berfore Voldemort would come back.

I wasn't pay attention, because I heard Mr. Potter clear his throat. We were by a Goblin, what was his name...it was the same golbin that betrayed Harry in the last book...Griphook, that was his name.

"We've come to take some money out of Miss. Matilda Collins safe, and ours" added Mr. Potter.

"Does Miss. Collins have her key" asked Griphook who peered at me with his black eyes.

Mr. Potter handed him my key.

"Also, urgent Message from Dumbledore about you know what in you know where" asked Mr. Potter. Me and Harry shared the look but I knew what.

We followed Griphook to cart, well this was going to be interesting. First stop was my vault 394, which made me want to laugh again.

The vault open and my month open up in shock.

Mrs. Potter help me grabbed what I needed it, but I never saw so much gallons in my life. Which is kind of funny because I never saw Gallons in my life. We stop at the Potters Vault than at the last one.. vault 713 which held the stone. Me and Harrry shared a look again and Mrs. Potter gave us a pointed look saying don't even think about it.

We left the Wizarding bank were we went to get our robs, who we ran into not Draco Malfoy which supirse me but Neville Longbottom, who Harry knew. I guess they were friends. Neville seemed a bit happier, he said his parents were just outside talking to Sirius and James. Neville was really sweet, and nice. He was as afraid as the book one was. Which made me confuse.

Neville wasn't born in July..either was Harry...I was but again confused.

After we got down, we went to get potions and books. We walked into Flourish and Blotts, heard Mr. Potter shout "Moony". In front of the us at the desk was Remus Lupin, looking a little tired...Full Moon was yesterday.

He gave his friends a tired grin. He smiled at Harry and gave me a smile.

Harry went to look at Prank books, and his mother went with him to make sure he actually got his books leaving me to browser the books which I didn't mind. I always loved books, now I get to read Hogwarts A History! I tired to remember what books Hermione mention to what books Harry was in well me now, to figure out what happen that night. I felt it was awkward if I asked, I knew they could. tell me, and I kind of knew what happen but wasn't sure.

I hugged Hogwarts History to my chest, the book I really wanted to read.

"Another book worm, just like your mother" said Remus softly when I gave him the money for the books.

"You knew my mother" I asked softly as the others were trying to get Harry away from the pranking books, but other two marauders were going to buy the books anyways.

Remus nodded with smile.

"You're Father was one of my best friends, so was your mother" he added.

"Mr. Lupin, if sometime can you tell me more about them" I asked softly for the others not to hear me. He nodded, at least someone to tell me.

I gave him a smile and the best was for last, getting a wand. Harry wanted to get a owl first so adults went with him. I told they could, I wanted to get the wand plus I would get the brother wand of Voldemorts and I didn't want them to know that.

I felt like I was stepping into a very strict library, that everything was so amazing.

"Ah Miss. Collins I was wondering when you would step into this very store" Mr. Ollivandersaid with grin. He didn't look just like than man who played him in Harry Potter movie, but a bit older.

It took a while, when I mean while about 10 or 12 times when I got the same one Harry had. And just like Harry, Red and Gold sparks.

"Curious… curious…" muttered Ollivander.

"What's Curious sir" I asked even thought I knew the answer.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Collins Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

I gave him a shock look, man I was good at this acting thing. Making my eyes go wide. He went on talking..

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Collins… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." he added mysterious and quietly. I nodded said thank you and met the others outside.

Harry went to get his wand, with Sirius and James. Mrs. Potter held a cage that had Hedwig in it, who gave me a thoughtful look. She was very smart bird.

"Are you sure you don't want a Owl or Cat" asked Mrs. Potter as we looked around. I looked sadly at the animals. They didn't allow pets at the orphange I always wanted a owl. One of the owls, was barn one, with blue eyes which was interesting.. He was so cute.

"They don't allow pets at the orphange. I sad sadly, and Mrs. Potter gave me thoughtful look.

After Harry got his wand we all went to the Leaky Cauldron to get some food, than they drop me off at orphange. Mrs. Potter said that she would met us Mrs. Summers and I at Platform 9 and 3/4 on the 1st. I nodded and told them thankful. I ran up stairs with my trunk which had a button where it would shrink and unshrink. I loved magic.

I smiled as I pulled out Hogwarts History and look at the Calender. Soon I would be off to Hogwarts.


	3. Platform 9 34 and Going Back To Hogwart

"Matilda,Matilda"said a voice. Somebody was shaking my bed.

"WAKE UP" said voice I now recognize.

"Bree, like me sleep" I muttered and rolled over.

"Fine be late to your first day at the school" Bree skipped away from my bed. I open my eyes and sat up. I was going to Hogwarts. I quickly took a shower, and got changed. I made sure I had everything aka clothes, books, quills and such in the truck. I put Hogwarts history, my notebook that had everything about Harry Potter in it, also favorite things. I tap my wand on the truck and it shrank to lego size and put it in my pocket.

I ran down stairs to the dinning room. There was a plate for me, the others weren't up yet.

Mrs. Summers would take me to Platform 9 3/4, at least show me. She couldn't go in with me, which made me sad but I think I was going to be okay. I read the books and watched the movies. I could do this.. I could stop Voldemort from coming back. I had to get to the room of requirement.

Once we to King Cross, she had a call. I told her to leave and that I would be fine.

It took me while but finally found it but I was kind of nervous and scared. This still had to be dream right? A long one or something like that. What if I wasn't magical? I nervous of course but that's when I heard a voice.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —" muttered a voice. I turn around to see Mrs. Weasley and her family coming towards me I nervously hide, decided to be like a muggleborn even through I knew how to get on the platform but still in way following the books.

Ron had scabbers, so Wormtail was here and I felt uncomfortable with that but

"Now, what's the platform number?" said Mrs. Weasley asked her childern. I always wondered why she did that. Maybe she was use it or something.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

I grinned to myself that had to be Ginny.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy marched up to platform 9 3/4 and basically went through the wall. I was thankful I didn't blink because I would of missed it. Even muggles didn't seem to notice. Did I mention I love magic?

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said and I knew what was next. I even could quote it but as I saw Fred and George I felt really sad as I remembered what happen to them. But I could stop this, I knew I could.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"

I laughed quietly, I always liked the twins.

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.

Poor Mrs. Weasley, dealing with them, I thought as they disappeared. I decided to make my appearance.

"Excuse me," I said quietly turn to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

I nodded pretending to more nervous than I was. Ron looked just like the young Rupert Grint.

"Um I was wondering how do you get"

"On to the Platform" smiled Mrs. Weasley as she knew what I was going to saw. I nodded again, realizing it was almost scary how I could quote the books.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Good Luck" said Ginny, and I smiled at her. I did what Harry did in books/movies and ran when I open my eyes I was standing in front of me was A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it.

I grinned and decided to go find a place to sit. I unshrunk my trunk which I realize I should done that once I found a empty compartment. Thankful my trunk had wheels so it wasn't that hard. I passed Lee Gordon who was showing everyone a spider and I shuddered. I hated spiders just like Ron.

I found on near the end of the train. I tired key word tired to move the truck but didn't work. I almost dropped it on my foot but just like my luck the Weasley twins just like in the book helped Harry but in this case me with like they did with Harry in the books/movies they saw my scar.

I quietly said goodbye and sat down in the empty compartment I sat in the same one Harry did because I could see the Weasley's talking. Ginny wanted to meet me again, I guess she was a fan or something. I had to get use to that, but I'm not one for attention.

It wasn't long before Harry found my compartment.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy aka Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

We both nodded and Ron sat down. He said hi to Harry, there were already friends I guess.

"Are you really ,Matilda Collins" asked Ron out of the blue, and I nodded showing him the scar on my forehead and he looked at me wide eyed.

"Wicked" he said, and really that was that. The Trolley came by and we got some candy splitting it between all of us.

Ron pulled out Scabbers his rat. My eyes went wide, Wormtale how did the others no realize? I had to tell Harry's parents.

Ron was about to show us the spell when Hermione walk in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she asked, she was already in her Hogwarts robes. She was a little bossy in the beginning but she had a thirst to prove that even through shes muggle-born shes still magical.

That's when she saw the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Hermione said forgetting about the toad. Poor Neville.

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Poor Ron, The twins did that to prank him and it wouldn't work on Wormtail anyways because he was human not a rat. The spell didn't work at all and Ron was disappointed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Ron and Harry shared a look thinking she was a know it all. She was probably nervous or something.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Matilda Collins"I said kindly. Hermione was one of my favorite characters in the books besides Neville and Luna.

"Are you really"asked Hermione wide eyed. I nodded and looked down.

"I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." she kept on.

"Really" I asked making my voice sound nervous even through I knew it was true.

She nodded than stood up "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." said Hermione.

"Er Wait Hermione can you show me to the bathrooms so I can change" I asked her and she nodded. I gave wave to the boys and Hermione showed me the way.

Soon as I changed to my Hogwarts robs I headed back but bumped into Malfoy which wasn't nice really.

"Watch it" he hissed. Might as well be a snake I thought rolling my eyes.

Soon We arrived at Hogsmeade village, years 2 through 7th would take carriages to Hogwarts while the 1st take the boats to Hogwarts.

Me, Hermione, Harry and Ron got to the boat after meeting Hagrid . Who was really tall, and very nice.

As soon as we saw Hogwarts we all gasped. Me loudly because I couldn't believe I was here. I almost wanted to cry happy tears but decided not too.

It was only one word to describe Hogwarts; magical.

We got out of the boats as soon as we hit land. We followed Hagrid to the Doors into Hogwarts. After Neville found his Toad, and we made sure everyone was alright, Hagrid knocked on the door


	4. The Sorting Hat

The door swung open as soon as Hagrid was finished knocking. A tall black-haired witch with green robes stood there. She had a very stern look on her face. This had to be Professor McGonagall I thought feeling nervous. She did in way look like Maggie Smith.

"Thank You Hagrid I will take them from here" she said pulling the door wide up so we can walk in. I felt extremely happy and exicted at this point. Now only was I actually in Hogwarts but it was real like pinch myself this is really happening real! Plus the fact that magic was real was awesome but a place you dreamed about during half of your childhood. A place that became a home to you even know it was fictional was real. I was trying not to cry. Hey don't judge me. I'm at Hogwarts, the real thing, wouldn't you freak out?

We followed the professor to small chamber, were we would wait before we would be lead to the Great Hall. We all filed in nervously looking around. I was glad I stood by Harry, Ron and Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Professor McGonagall. I grinned as I new what was coming next. I read the books so many times and saw them movie way to much to know the speech by heart but I had to play clueless as least right now.

Professor McGonagall continued " The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have Classes with the rest of your House, sleep in dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room".

She than explained about the four houses. Gryffindor, was know for being brave but some were however not that brave like Peter Pettigrew, Hufflepuff the House of the Loyal Cedric was pretty loyal, Slytherin know for being Sly and ambitions but most people think they are evil but look at Tonk's mom (she was in Slytherin and Married and Muggle) and finally the house I was sorted on Pottermore Ravenclaw know for being witty and smart but look at Lockhart.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" she said glancing at everyone and left the chamber.

Everyone became to whisper to to each other. Harry was trying to flatten his hair, and Neville with his collar

"What exactly do they sort us into" asked Harry to Ron. I'm guessing his parents didn't tell him yet.

"Some sort of test I think, Fred says it hurts but I think he's joking" said Ron looking around, he seemed a bit nervous.

If only they would knew that they just had to put on the sorting hat, and it would sort you into house it thinks your right for.

We all have each house traits in us, its just what stands out more or what the hat sees and we don't.

For explain Hermione is smart, really smart clearly could be in Ravenclaw but the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor.

I was nervous, I mean I knew I was a Horcux, and I had to die. Did my mom's love protect me like Harry's mom did for him? I had many questions hoping to be answered. I must of tune out because next thing I knew is that we were surrounded by Ghost.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

I almost screamed but than I remember what was happening

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. The Fat Friar I thought with smile the Hufflepuff ghost.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at everyone "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded but didn't speak.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

We got in a line I was next to Neville as we followed Harry and Ron. We walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The movies of course did do it justice but seeing it in real life was just amazing. It took all of me not to fangirl over this.

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the us up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at us which made me nervous. Wow that was a lot of people. I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."I grinned as I remember the book and the movie.

I turned my attention with the rest of the group at Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. This was the sorting hat. The real sorting hat, it hit me again that this was real and I felt like running up there but calmed myself again remembering that wasn't a good idea.

Everybody turn there attention to the hat waiting for the song to start. I took all of me from not bouncing up and down with happiness.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**if you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Me and Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I wanted to laugh for minute that I remember the Troll, that we had to face soon and felt nervous again.

"You okay" asked Harry, who must of saw my face turn really pale.

"Just nervous" I said telling the truth.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The hufflepuff ghost waved at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor to be sorted and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. The Weasley twins catcalled. I wanted to laugh and shake my head at the same time.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. I frowned not because of slytherin I felt sorry for them not everyone was evil but they ended up to be, I just hope that wasn't the case.

"Collins, Matilda" My name has been called and I heard people whisper. I calmed myself and went up there. Dumbledore gave me a nod, when I sat down and the hat went over my head.

_"Well look at what we have here, this is interesting you're not from here but you belong here" said the sorting hat._ I sighed why was it talking in riddles, I hated riddles, well most of the time.

_"Well than what to put you in. You would do great in Slytherin, thrust to brave that you can do this" _he added.

"_I don't belong there" I thought._

_"Well if you say so better be in _GRYFFINDOR" He yelled out the last part. Gryffindor table cheered and I sat down across from Lavander next to Weasley twins. We kept on saying "WE GOT COLLINS" over and over again until the sorting restarted.

I turn my attention to the High table. Hagrid gave me a thumbs up and I grinned at him. In the center of the table was Dumbledore who again nodded at me. I spotted Quirell who was talking to Professor Snape. I gave Quirrel a look who wasn't pay attention

I felt someone poke my side. The sorting was over and I frowned I missed the rest. Note to self try not to day dream.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

My stomach rumbled and few people laughed. What was I was hungry!

Professor Dumbledore stood up and all of us stop talking.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I laughed with few others, some people thought was mad, but just like Luna said "He's just as insane as I am".

"Is he - a bit mad?" whispered Harry.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

My month drop open as appeared before me a lot of food. Any food you could ever imagined. I knew it was quite stupid of me but I pilled on some food, well a lot. Hogwarts Feast I have to say was amazing

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,

"Can't you -?"

I put down my food and pushed it away knowing what was coming soon

I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it.

I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but Seamus interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.

"That is barbaric!" Hermione muttered.

The Gryffindor ghost looked proud of himself and gave us a nod.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. I had the pudding, knowing I didn't like sweats.

That's when everyone began to talk about familes I tune this out because I already knew. I looked up at the head table and got sharp pain on my forehead. Voldemort I thought with a sigh.

"You okay" asked Percy giving me a worried look.

"I'm fine, just full' I muttered and the food disappeared

Soon Dumbledore did his speech and we had to follow Perferct to our dorms. Sleepy I followed the group paying little attention. Once to the girls dorm I changed out of my clothes to my sleepware and feel asleep.


End file.
